


Mending Fences

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You've been hired by the United Nations to be the psychologist for the Avengers. The only problem with that is The Avengers don't want your help.





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re not going to like you.” She warns as you walk through the lobby, “And they’re definitely not going to trust you.”

“I know. It takes time and General Ross didn’t do me any favors by forcing them to decide so quickly. And with no time to look over the contract. Then to have them fight one another, that idiot.” You gripe to your sister before she punches the elevator button with her finger.

“Are you going to tell them we’re related?”

“No. This isn’t about me it’s about them.” Maria scoffs and you glance over at her, one brow raised.

“Tony Stark is going to find out everything about you.”

“Then let him. It’s not like I’m going to hide it I just don’t think it should be presented. Like I said, none of this is about me.”

The elevator doors slide open and you follow Maria into a large room, the table is the first thing you see. The second is Steve Rogers, sitting at the head of the table. His elbows are resting on the surface, hands up over his mouth. Defensive is the first word that comes to mind.

When you glance around the room they’re all in defensive positions. And they’re split, a team on either side. Those who fought with Iron Man are on the left, those who were with Captain America on the right. This is not going to be easy.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet-“

“The shrink.” Tony cuts Maria off.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say,”

“Oh, were you going to introduce her as your sister?” He snarks.

“Okay.” You say calmly, holding your hands out in a surrender position. “Let’s just all take a deep breath. I am not the enemy here.” You receive a few glares from the table and sigh softly. “Okay. How about this. As a peace offering I’ll let you guys ask me anything you want and I’ll give you as honest of an answer as I can.”

“Good.” Tony says, “Where you gonna tell us about being Maria’s sister?”

“If I thought it was necessary.” He glowers at you but you move on.

“Ms. Maximoff.” She seems surprised you acknowledged her.

“I was just wondering who was going to be seeing your notes.”

“I don’t take notes. I have an eidetic memory but instead of recalling things I read I can recall things I hear. Conversations I have. It’s what makes me uniquely qualified for this job.”

“Unless someone kidnaps you.” Mr. Barnes grumbles.

“She’s got some of the best protection in the world.” Maria says folding her arms over her chest, “She’s got the Avengers.”

“What about when she’s at home?” Ms. Romanoff asks.

“She is home.” Maria informs them. She’s not helping.

“What?” Tony snaps and before your sister can speak again you place a hand on her arm.

“It’s best for everyone if I live here.”

You say calmly, “That way if someone wants to talk I’m available at any time of the day or night.”

“Yea and it makes it easy for you to keep tabs on us.” Mr. Wilson grumbles.

“I’m not your babysitter. I’m your psychologist. You’ve all dealt with trauma and you all need to talk about it to actually deal with it.”

“So are you going to decide if we go on missions?” Colonel Rhodes asks.

“No.” You fold your hands together then continue, “All I’m here to do is make sure you’re all mentally healthy.”

“We are. You can go now.” Mr. Wilson snips and you raise a brow at him.

“We’ll see Mr. Wilson. We will see.”


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t expect to see anyone right away. The Avengers were a stubborn group, but then again, so were you. You have meals in the common area, watch tv and read out there too but after three weeks of nothing you’re starting to get frustrated.

“I don’t know what to do!” You tell your mentor, Dr. Tenney, on the phone one night. “I don’t want to force anyone to talk to me but at the same time this family are my only clients for the foreseeable future and they’re cutting into my livelihood.” You tell her as you pace the length of the balcony.

“If none of them want to do therapy why did you contract yourself out to them?”

“It’s a great opportunity. Or it was supposed to be.”

“But they don’t want you.”

“If they don’t talk to me soon they’re going to loose their inheritance.” And by inheritance you mean their pardons, at least those who fought with the Captain.

“Maybe it’s time to schedule appointments. If you can at least get them to sit in a room with you they might end up talking.”

“That’s a good idea. I just, hope it works.” You sigh heavily, “Thanks for the help.”

“Let me know if you need anything else.”

“I will.” You hang up then tuck your phone into your pocket before going to the railing. You rest your forearms on the railing and stare out into the darkness. It’s so quiet out here, away from the city.

They land so softly that you turn expecting to see a cat. When you see Clint Barton instead you jump back, hitting the railing you nearly loose your balance. He reaches out and pulls you away from the edge so instead you hit his broad chest.

“Oh my god Mr. Barton!” You gasp pressing a hand to your chest.

“Call me Clint. What did you mean by t loose their inheritance?”

“Your pardons.”

“What?”

“You’ll loose your pardon. You, Ms. Romanoff, Sargent Barnes, Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Lang.”

“What!” His grip on your arm tightens painfully. You don’t think he even realizes he’s still holding onto you until you let out a small squeak at the pressure. He drops your arm like it’s on fire. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do they know this?” He asks, “Do they know they’ll loose their pardons?”

“I don’t know. It’s in the paperwork so I figured you all knew.”

“What will happen to Tony’s team?”

“When they signed the new Accords it specified that in order for them to be valid they had to have therapy.”

“Come with me.” He demands, wrapping his hand around yours and dragging you back into the building. “FRIDAY, call a team meeting. Western living room. Now.”

“Yes Legolas.” The AI responds and you furrow your brows at him.

“Legolas?”

“Tony being a smart ass.” He tells you over the AI calling all Avengers to the western living room. It doesn’t take them long to gather and none of them look happy to see you.

“What’s going on Clint? What did she do?” Ms. Romanoff asks, arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face.

“Actually Nat. She’s not the enemy here. She’s the only person that can keep us off the raft.” Clint says and when all eyes swing to you he explains.


	3. Chapter 3

Once everything was explained the avengers as a whole actually start treating you less like the enemy and as more of an inconvenience. You’d come to an agreement that they’d schedule meetings with you but so far the only one who’s actually shown up is Mr. Parker.

He’d strolled in in full costume.

“Mr. Parker.”

“Wait you know my name?” He asks sounding stunned.

“I know a lot about you.”

“Oh.” He pulls his mask off and you’re surprised at how young sixteen looks. “So what am I supposed to talk to you about?”

“Anything you’d like.” You tell him with a smile. He chews on the inside of his cheek then looks up at you.

“My Aunt May knows I’m Spider-Man.” You sit quietly hoping he’ll continue without being prompted. He does.

“She was mad. She was so so mad. I tried to explain to her that I didn’t tell her because I didn’t want her to freak out. I’m safer than I’ve ever been, especially now that Mr. Stark has made me a better suit. It’s got the iron man plating on it.”

“I think Aunt May chewed him out. For lying to her about why he really wanted to take me to Germany and what the Stark internship was.”

“Are you okay with that?” You ask and he sighs.

“I wish everyone would quit treating me like a kid.” He grumbles flopping back into his seat.

“You didn’t really answer my question Mr. Parker.”

“You can call me Peter.” He says fidgeting with the mask in his hands. “I don’t know if I’m okay with it. I mean, I’m old enough to make my own decisions right?” His brown eyes meet your green ones and again you’re struck by how young he is.

“Have you tried to have this conversation with your aunt?”

“No.” He huffs.

“Why not?”

“Because. She’s just going to say that I’m too young, I’m still a kid. But I’m not 12 anymore!” He grumbles and you can tell this is a conversation they’ve had before.

“Alright. How about we come up with a plan? Something that you can do to prove that you’re ready for more responsibility.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Is there something your aunt always has to remind you to do?”

“Yea. She always has to remind me to take out the trash.”

“So maybe start taking out the trash, without her having to remind you. Be responsible.”

“Okay.” He brightens then tugs his mask on, “Thanks doc.” He says before hurrying to the door.

You laugh softly, then go to the door to flip the sign on it around. Tony is standing in the hallway, cup of coffee in his hand and an astonished look on his face.

“Mr. Stark.”

“What did you say to the kid?”

“I can’t disclose that Mr. Stark. I’m sorry.”

“He was pumped.”

“Good.” You smile, “would you like to come in?”

“No.”

“You have four more days Mr. Stark.”

“Yup.” He leans against the wall and takes a sip of his coffee. “You talk to Cap yet?”

“No, but I could use some help.”

“With?”

“I want to move some stuff around in my office and since Peter decided to duck out early I’ve got time.” He sighs heavily but then nods.

Tony helps you move the two chairs and the couch so that you can see both the windows and the door from any of the seats in the room. Something that you think the veterans in the group will appreciate.

“One last question,” You say to Tony as he heads for the door. He pauses and looks at you. “How would you feel about me getting a therapy animal?”

“Like a dog?”

“Yea. I’d take care of it and all that but I think it’d be helpful for sessions.”

“I guess not.”

“Thank you Tony.” You give him a bright smile. He nods once then, with a little smirk Tony turns away from you and heads down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Your next appointment that actually shows up is Colonel James Rhodes. You heard him before you saw him, the braves Tony has made him to walk are effective but not quiet.

He sits down with a sigh. Relaxing into the chair near the window, you sit on the couch.

“Good afternoon Colonel.”

“Doc.” He sits ramrod straight, chest out, shoulders back.

“How are you today?”

“Fine.” He says sharply, trying to adjust in his seat as subtly as possible.

“Anything you want to complain about?” Sometimes getting people to complain opens them up enough to actually get some therapy.

“Nothing you can really help me with.”

“Sometimes it just helps to just complain about things.” You say with a shrug.

“Alright, this brace is killing me. But without it I can’t walk. I’m out of the military because of this injury. I don’t want to tell Tony that the brace hurts because I don’t want to hurt his feelings. He already feels bad about me being injured.” He blurts out. He seems surprised that he’d spilled so much information. “You’re good lady.” He says attempting to lean back, it’s still pretty awkward.

“Do you want to take the brace off for a while?”

“You wouldn’t mind helping me?”

“Not at all.” You assure him. Colonel Rhodes walks you through the removing of the braces and once they’re off he gives a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” He says using his arms to slide his body back. You nod, he seems to have changed his mind about you. “Alright Doc. Let’s do this.”

You talk about his fall. Not something you’d expected him to want to get into so quickly. He tells you about the panic he felt, how his heart was racing but he didn’t want Tony to know how terrified he was.

He talks about Tony quite a bit. For a man who seems like such a narcissist Colonel Rhodes sees Tony completely differently. It’s nice to get a different view on Tony, from someone who has known him for so long.

“Have you talked to anyone from Team Cap?”

“Not yet.”

“What are you going to do if they keep avoiding you.”

“I’m going to have to report it.”

“No wiggle room?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I just want to make sure they don’t get away with anything.”

“That’s really not your concern Colonel. I’ll handle it.” He doesn’t seem to like that answer as he scowls at you. You level him with an even look, neither of you say anything for a minute. “Is there anything else you’d like to talk about today Colonel?”

“No.”

“Would you like help putting your brace back on?”

“No. If you could please call for my chair that’d be great.”

“Okay.” You do as he asks and then follow him out. It’s been a long, boring day. With only Colonel Rhodes coming to talk to you you don’t feel like you’ve accomplished much.

You’re not paying much attention to your surroundings as you head back to your room. You’re too busy texting Dr. Tenney to let her know you’re making some progress. You crash into a hard body and nearly tumble to the ground when a hand reaches out and wraps around your wrist pulling you back upright.

“Thank you Captain.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You alright?” Captain Rogers asks looking down at you.  
“Yea, thanks for the rescue.” You laugh softly. He nods solemnly, you glance down at where his hand is still wrapped around your wrist. He lets go like you’re on fire. “Did you need something from me Captain?” Captain Rogers rubs the back of his head and glances around.  
“Do we have to talk in your office?”  
“No, we can go wherever you want.” He nods then tilts his head toward the elevator down the hallway. You let him lead you out of the building and onto the grounds. The Captain doesn’t say anything, not for a long time. The compound is a dot on the horizon before he stops and looks at you.  
“Do you mind if we, sit here?”  
“Not at all Captain.”  
“Steve. Please.” He says sinking down onto the grass.  
“My apologies.” You join him on the ground, you’ve got to sit with your feet curled to the side and one hand propping you up. A pencil skirt isn’t exactly the easiest thing to sit in.  
“No need.” He assures you. He stares out into the distance, his knees up toward his chest and his arms resting on them. “I’m worried about Bucky.” He says suddenly.  
“Why’s that?”  
“I don’t want you tell him I said anything.”  
“Steve everything that you and I talk about stays between the two of us.”  
“Even if it’s about someone else?”  
“Yes.” Steve sighs but continues looking straight ahead.  
“I’m worried he’s jumping into this new world too quickly. I mean he already has an iPhone and is on something called Twitter. Sam said his tweets are hilarious. That’s a real thing right? Twitter?”  
“It is.” You confirm. “As for Bucky, everyone deals with trauma differently. It doesn’t surprise me that it’s taking him much less time to adapt to this decade than you did. After all, you went into that ice expecting to die, to give your all for your country. Instead you woke up decades later, in a world more messed up than the one you were willing to die to save. Less than a week after you wake up you’re thrust back into a fight, making a new team while looking for any connection to your past.”  
“I thought we were talking about Bucky.” Steve grumbles, with a small smile you switch back to Bucky.  
“Fair enough. While he’s gone through trauma and horrors we can only imagine he was still out in the world for all of those years.”  
Steve stares straight ahead for a while longer before glancing over at you.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“We’ve been pretty rude to you. All you wanna do is help.”  
“I’d say it’s okay but it’s not, I am glad that you noticed though.”  
“Who do you still need to meet with?”  
“Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Tony, Vision, Scott and T’Challa.”  
“So most of the team?”  
“Yep.”  
“I’ll do what I can.” He promises as he stands then holds a hand down to help you to your feet, something you’re grateful for. He tucks your hand into the crook of his arm, “This okay?”  
“Yea, thanks. Heels and rocky hills don’t exactly mix.”  
“I can carry you if you’d like.”  
“This is just fine Steve. Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam is sitting on the floor by your door when you get back. Which in itself is a surprise but you were pretty sure he was supposed to be out on a mission. A soft snore passes his lips and you struggle to hide the smile.

“Mr. Wilson?” You say softly, not wanting to scare him. “Mr. Wilson?” You try again a bit louder.

“Sam!” Bucky yells from behind you, not only waking his teammate but also scaring the hell out of you. You whirl around and press a hand to your chest.

“Holy fucking shit Mr. Barnes!” You gasp causing both men to laugh.

“Sorry Doc. He sleeps like the dead.” Bucky says with a little shrug. “And none of this mister shit. I’m Bucky. That’s Sam.”

“Okay. Thanks for waking him. How the hell do you move so quietly?” He’s a big man. Maybe even bigger than Steve and you’ve never been this close to him when he wasn’t wearing a scowl.

“It’s pretty hard to kill someone if they hear you coming.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“Don’t be Doll. That’s not the worst thing you’re gonna learn about me. Steve said we gotta talk to ya. Captain’s orders.”

“Do you wanna talk tonight or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow morning? 8:30?” Bucky asks with a small head tilt.

“Okay.” You nod and he moves away stomping his feet. When he gets to the corner of the hallway he turns back to you with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Wanted to make sure you could hear me Doll.” You can’t help but flip him off and receive a full belly laugh from the man before he disappears around the corner.

“So Sam. What’s up?”

“Can we go in your room to talk?”

“Uh, no actually. I need to keep my living space and my work space separate from one another or I become a workaholic and I get really crabby.”

“Good to know.” Sam gives you a small smile as he stands from where he was on the floor. “Wanna go off base?”

“I haven’t gone off base in almost a month. That sounds amazing.”

“I know a 24-hour diner about 15 minutes away from here. Shall we?” He offers you his arm and you laugh before taking it.

“Oh! I need my wallet.” You tell him halting to sudden stop.

“Nah. I got you Doc.” You’re about to ask if he’s sure when he waves you off, “How come you haven’t left the compound?” He moves onto a new topic.

“Maria. She’s insistent that I take an Agent with me because it’s a dangerous world out there for someone working with the Avengers. Blah, blah, blah. But I think she’s just being her over-protective self. And honestly the agents she’s sent with me are so weird! They stand out like a sore thumb!” This gets a full belly laugh from Sam, whose company you’re enjoying.

“She’s just trying to keep you safe.” He points out but you just scowl at him earning yourself another laugh. You round the corner and are surprised by the rows and rows of cars.

“Woah.” You breathe and he grins.

“Which one do you wanna take?”

“The Tesla.”

“Good choice.” He grabs the keys and you slide into the passenger’s side. As much as you’d love to drive the car you’re a bit too terrified, you don’t want to ruin it. Sam on the other hand seems to have no such fear as he floors it out of the compound and onto the deserted streets.

“Hey! Feathers! Where are you taking my car?” Tony’s voice suddenly fills the space.

“Diner Stark. With the Doc.” Sam answers rolling his eyes at you.

“Bring me some donuts.” Tony says before disconnecting. Sam pulls into the parking lot of the diner and then follows you into the small building.

“Hey Sam! The usual?” A round-faced red haired woman calls from behind the counter with a broad smile.

“Hi Dana. I’ll take the usual, and a milkshake.”

“What flavor?” Dana asks and Sam looks expectantly at you.

“Oh! For me?” You ask and he nods, “Uh, chocolate please and an order of fries.”

“Comin’ right at you.” Dana says with a smile and Sam guides you to a booth in the corner. You sit quietly for a while, waiting for Sam to talk. He lets out a heavy sigh then drops his chin into his hand.

“So, what am I supposed to talk about?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Alright. Well, Bucky Barnes is a jackass.”

You’re not sure if he’s joking.


End file.
